Mobile phones can utilize access data to obtain access to a resource or a location. For example, a mobile phone may include data which is passed to an access device to allow the user of the mobile phone to access a room in a building. In another example, the mobile phone may have access data such as account data which may allow the user of the mobile phone to access an account to obtain a good.
In many cases, a resource provider may provision the mobile phone with the access data. For example, a building operator system may provision a mobile phone with data that allows a user of the mobile phone to access a building. In another example, a bank may provision the mobile phone with data that allows the user of the mobile phone to access an account at the bank. In this particular situation, the resource provider can verify that the user of the mobile phone is in fact an authentic user. As a result, the transmission of access data to the mobile phone is relatively secure.
In some cases, mobile devices may contain applications which may perform multiple functions and/or may perform functions for more than one resource provider. In one example, a single application on a mobile phone that is to perform multiple functions or perform services for many resource providers may not be directly related to the resource providers associated with those functions or services. There can be a trust issue in this situation, since the resource provider may not have control over the single application. For example, if the access data that the service provider provides is highly sensitive, the service provider may not have full control over any security features of the single mobile application. Further, if the user requests that a resource provider provide access data to the user's mobile phone, the user may also not have trust that the data in the single mobile application is secure.
Embodiments of the invention are directed to methods and systems of improving data security. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.